The present invention relates to control law (CLaw) optimization.
Optimization is of particular importance in control law (CLaw) process design. Conventional optimization algorithms include an optimization loop that tunes the controller parameters (e.g., gains, time constants) so as to minimize the cost functions to ensure that CLaws meet the desired system requirements and specifications.
The time required to optimize each CLaw is relatively long which may extend the control design process and thus an overall test process such as an aircraft flight test schedule.